Bleach New Souls
by loser-otaku
Summary: 10 years after Aizen's defeat, Ichigo tries to raise a family with his wife Rukia, and tries to live a normal life, or what counts as normal.
1. Prologue: Those ten years

Prologue: Those Ten years

A bearded man with dark orange hair kept staring at the night sky full of stars, on his front porch. A tall raven-haired woman dressed in a purple night-gown walked up to and stood right next to the man.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Arent you supposed to be headed somewhere?" asked the raven-haired woman.

The man was trying to remember. "Hmmm… Crap, that's right, I almost forgot. Just got lost for a second is all…" "Lost?" replied the woman. The man was thinking of his young life up till now, and how far he progressed. "Lost in the past." Answered the man.

The Raven Haired woman stood closer to the man by his side, and wrapped her slender arms around him. "As long as you're here with me, you're never lost…" said the raven-haired woman, in a calm, gentle voice. The man then remembered the woman by his side, and realized why the hell he married her in the first place. "Thanks hon.." answered the man. He then gave her a quick kiss and made preparations to leave.

As they both went in the darkly lit house, they spotted a dark-haired baby, asleep in his cradle drooling on the pillow. The woman went up to this child, her son, and knelt by his side. She began to speak to her husband. "Looking in the past, it's hard to imagine all this up till now, isn't it?" she asked. "Damn right it is." Answered the man. He too stared at this sleeping child, his son. "Gonna be just like his old man, that's for damn sure,,," implied the man. "I thought you were against that." The raven-haired woman protested.

"Not that soul society or shinigami crap." Said the man as he looked at his son. "I'm talking about his real future." The raven-haired woman was fascinated yet confused at the man's remark. "His future?" The man smirked back at the woman, and then knelt by the child's side, resting his hand over his resting head. "Yeah. Just like me, he might go through some tough shit later in life, and maybe learn how to deal with it." explained the man. "Ichigo.." "Then after that, he'll meet another beautiful woman. And then they'll go through many things together, just like we did. And just like his old man, he won't be lost, because just like his mom, he'll have someone to guide him." The woman lightly kissed the forehead of the sleeping child, her son. "You left out one thing though." exclaimed the woman. "Wha?" "That he's beautiful like his mother." Said the woman. "I was talking about "his old man", not you!" shouted the man in an immature tone. The woman quickly kicked off one of her slippers, and violently shoved it into the man's mouth. "You idiot, he's still asleep!" snapped the woman quietly. The man tried to apologize in a muffled response. "Sawy, gawfd!!"

The man and woman walked downstairs towards the front door. Remembering he had a meeting with an acquaintance tonight, the man put on his black coat and prepared to leave. "Tell him I said hi." said the woman. "Yeah yeah…" the man lazily replied. Before the man left the front door, he received yet another kiss from the raven-haired woman. "I still love you baka.." the woman said. The man lazily smiled back. "Love ya too, Rukia.." answered the man. As the man went outside in the darkness and wandered towards his destination, halfway he just realized something. "Ten years huh? Has it been that long?"

Loser-otaku presents: Bleach-New Souls

Original characters and story by Tite Kubo.


	2. Chapter 1: An old friend

Chapter 1: An old friend.

The man, known as Ichigo Kurosaki, kept wondering about his past, and all the events leading up to his life as he walked towards his destination. He remembered that fateful final battle against the traitor shinigami, Aizen Sousuke. He also remembered his father's courageous sacrifice, by giving his son the rest of his life energy, to help him unleash a white getsuga-tenshou, consuming nearly all of Hueco-Mundo in a radiant, white light. Despite Aizen's defeat, he lost his father, whom he never knew that he was a former shinigami. He felt a combination of sadness and anger, both for not telling him his secret, and his sudden departure yet heroic sacrifice. As a result, his abilities as a shinigami nearly ebbed out and disappeared. He then decided to live the rest of his life normally, without ever becoming directly involved in the affairs of shinigami and hollows ever again. However, one shinigami was supposedly "monitoring" him and checking his powers. He knew that the shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki, was a terrible liar, and was only worried about her friend. Eventually, their friendship evolved into something he would have never seen coming, especially with that stupid Raven-Haired midget. He never knew that they would develop feelings towards each other, and definitely never knew they would ever become husband and wife, and most definitely sure as hell never knew that they would have a son!

They named their son Kaien, after Rukia's former Vice-captain and good friend, who died in the line of duty. He never knew being a father would be even tougher than being a shinigami. Instead of fighting hollows, he had to contend with a far more deadlier foe: dirty diapers. Besides that, he still had his infamous idiotic arguments against Rukia, just like they always have. He also received many complaints from the Kuchiki royal family, who kept protesting their marriage. But an unexpected ally, Rukia's brother Byakuya, overrode their opinions and let them become married, since he only wished for his sister's happiness. As he kept wandering throughout his thoughts, he bumped into a man in a brown leather trench coat. The man's hair was red, and he wore a white headband on his forehead. This was the man Ichigo was supposed to meet. They both stared at each other angrily, and had a standoff, Clint Eastwood style.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…."

"Abarai Renji….."

"You sunnuva bitch!!" they both simultaneously shouted. They both laughed merrily and gave each other a manly man hug, just like real men. Ichigo hasn't seen his old comrade Renji since the wedding. They had many things to discuss. They then decided to go to the nearby bar and began to order drinks.

"What will it be gentlemen?" asked the bartender. "Give me a Samuel Adams." Declared Renji. "I'll have a Samuel Jackson." Replied Ichigo. Renji started to angrily grimace at Ichigo. He then decided to change his mind. "You know what, I'll have a Samuel Jackson too." "Wise choice sir." said the bartender. He then slid their drinks to them. "So, how's the new role treatin' ya?" asked Renji. "New role?" "You know, being the man of the house?" "So Freakin exhausting…" answered Ichigo as he slumped his head down. "C'mon, ya say like it's a bad thing." Said Renji as he drank his mug. "It's not. It's the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me." Said Ichigo. "Yeah?" exclaimed Renji as he raised his arms in confusion. "But it's so freakin exhausting!" whined Ichigo as he slumped his head down further. Renji then noticed Ichigo's unshaved beard. "You do look freakin exhausted." He replied in a strangely fascinated tone." "I am. Being a shinigami is a cakewalk compared to this." Said Ichigo in a tired out voice. "Damn it!!" yelled Renji as he randomly slapped Ichigo upside the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" yelled Ichigo as he rubbed his head in disbelief. "You made me hungry you bastard!" exclaimed Renji angrily. "Eh?" replied Ichigo dumbfounded. "Now I'm hungry for cake, and I keep thinking about it because of your stupid phrase!" whined Renji. Ichigo was astounded at his stupidity. "You dumbass…" he replied lazily. "Sorry.. Hey, how's the Kurosaki clan doing by the way?" asked Renji. Ichigo tried to think of a proper way to reply. "The family? Pretty normal I guess, or what counts as normal." he answered. "You got a picture of them?" asked Renji in a curious manner. "Yep. Here in my wallet." Answered Ichigo as he whipped out his wallet and produced the picture. It showed both him and Rukia smiling passionately at the camera together, while Rukia was holding a baby in her arms. Renji spat out his beer in astonishment at the photo. "N-N- no freakin way!!" shouted Renji in amazement. Ichigo didn't seem to share his reaction though. "You've been at the wedding and already know we got married, it's not really shocking." he explained lazily. Renji was still extremely shocked. "Y-yeah, b-but.." "But What?" "You never told me you an' Rukia had a kid!!!" shouted Renji as he waved his arms like tentacles. Ichigo's behavior was still a complete opposite however, as he did not share his comrade's current erratic reactions. "C'mon, I did say I was gonna start a family." exclaimed Ichigo. "Yeah, but, but… but with Rukia of all people!!!" renji shockingly exclaimed. He then put a hand over his ear and leaned closer to Ichigo. "You hear that Kurosaki?" he asked. "Hear what?" asked Ichigo. "That's the sound of hell freezing over." answered Renji in an obviously mocking tone. "Hmm, sounds pretty nice." Replied Ichigo in a matching mocking tone. Renji in remark gave him a pissed-off looking scowl. "Tch… Hey, ya also got any more pictures of the kid?" he asked in a still curious voice. "What do you care?" answered Ichigo in an insolent tone. "I sent you a bunch of letters about my family, and you never wrote back!" "That's because I'm so damn busy with all this new captain crap!" replied Renji in an equally angry manner. "I've been busting my ass back and forth doing all these missions, and our squad still needs a new vice-captain!" Ichigo realized that Renji also was busy with many things too, but he still wasn't convinced. "Bull, Byakuya sure as hell could do it, why can't you?" he said. Renji then started to seem exhausted like Ichigo. "*sigh* Look, I've just been busy is all, with this new job and the election right now. There's just so much crap going on." He said in an equally exhausted tone. Ichigo then realized that they were both busy, and started to understand. "Sure, that's alright." He apologized. "Yeah. Can I see those pictures now?" asked Renji. "Sure thing." answered Ichigo. He showed a couple of photos of his two year old son Kaien. He had his father's hairstyle and face, and his mother's blue eyes and black hair. One of the photos made Renji build up tears in his eyes…. "Hey Renji, what's wrong?" And made him fall off his barstool laughing in hysterics. Ichigo was really confused at this outburst. "Hey, what the hell you laughing at!?" "Hahahahahaha!!Y-your kid is-" Renji was laughing so hard he couldn't finish. Ichigo wanted answers. "What!?" "He's got his daddy's ugly face!!" answered Renji in tears. He then resumed his laughter. Ichigo was obviously pretty pissed, so he smashed his beer bottle over Renji's thick head. "Yeah!? How would you like your face to be even uglier!?" yelled Ichigo. In response, Renji responded kindly by breaking a wooden chair over him. Their melee was then suddenly interrupted, when the bartender pulled out a massive Kanabo club and pointed it at them. "Stop this now!!" declared the angry bartender. "Either stop this bullshit now, or I'll throw your asses out of this bar myself!!"

"Run!" exclaimed Ichigo as he grabbed Renji's arm in fear. "C'mon Ichigo, I can easily kick his-". Before Renji could finsh, they were once again interrupted when the elderly bartender started flexing his muscles. His shirt then tore off to reveal a massive hulkish physique. "You were saying!?" said Ichigo as he stared at Renji with a face combined of fear and stupidity. "Screw that, let's run!!" shouted Renji as they, well, ran. They both hauled ass and ran outdoors away from the crazy bartender. They than found an empty park bench to resume their conversation. "Man, that was scary!" said Renji exhaustively. "It's still your fault you know." Implied Ichigo as he gave him an aggravated look. "My fault!? It's yours idiot!!" shouted Renji as he butted heads with Ichigo like an angry Bison. "Yeah!? For What!?" asked Ichigo angrily. "For being a hot-head, thick skulled idiot!!" answered Renji. "Look who's talking!!" replied Ichigo. They both growled at each other like rabid Chihuahuas. At first it seemed they were going to resume their beating the crap out of each other. Instead they both laughed heartily and shoulder punched each other. "You know what? I'm relieved." Stated Renji as he slumped back in the bench. "What? That we got away from that crazy-ass bartender?" asked Ichigo. "No! Well yeah, kind of, but besides that." "What's that?" Ichigo once again asked. Renji let out a huge sigh of relief, and smiled back. "You haven't changed at all. I'm glad." He exclaimed. "You haven't either, you crazy bastard." Replied Ichigo as he too smiled back. He then remembered a question he was going to ask. "Say, what's this thing about an election?" asked Ichigo curiously. "What about it?" "Well, I know you're replacing Byakuya as captain of the 5th squad and all, but didn't I hear you say there was an election going on in soul society?" explained Ichigo. Renji let out an exhaustive sigh and answered yes. "Why?" "Well…. Hey, hold on a minute, didn't you pledge not to get involved in our affairs anymore?" said Renji in an interrogative sneer. "Directly involved." Ichigo correctly stated. "I fought beside you guys a bunch of times, don't I have the right to know?" Renji then remembered all the times he fought by both Ichigo's and Rukia's side. "Well, I'm not supposed to tell you because of regulation laws and all that crap, but what the hell, you of all people definitely deserve to know."

"Thanks. So what's going on?" Ichigo once again asked. "Well, since old-man Yamamoto passed away, they've been trying to get someone to fill his shoes." Explained Renji. "And you're one of the candidates?" asked Ichigo. "Nope. But I still gotta help out one of them." Answered Renji. Ichigo kept thinking who it was. "Who? Lemme guess… Wait! Don't tell me it's-" "Kuchiki Byakuya." Finished Renji. "Hmph. Glad to see he's doing very well. With the support he's got from the royal family, he'll win in a landslide." Exclaimed Ichigo. Renji thought otherwise however. "Well, not exactly.."

"What? Why the hell not!?" asked Ichigo in an angry manner. Renji then once again explained. "Well, since he let ya guys become married, the Kuchiki family became pretty pissed. They're considering to exile him from the family. " Ichigo couldn't believe the nerve of these people. "Those bastards…." Renji then suddenly remembered that it was almost two in the morning. "Well, I gotta get going.." said renji as he rose up and began to walk slowly. "You still living in Urahara's shop?" asked Ichigo. "Well, one of them anyway." Ichigo thought he remembered that Urahara only had one shop. "One of them?" "I'll tell you more tomorrow. Later." Renji walked away into the night.

Having his visit concluded, Ichigo walked back home to his family. Suddenly, as soon as he walked in the door, a net fell over him, entangling him. Rukia was standing in front of him, and she looked really pissed. "Hey, what the hell Rukia!?" yelled Ichigo. "You're late.." she said in a dark menacing, and angry tone. "'I'm 27 years old, I don't need a freaking curfew!!" Ichigo angrily exclaimed as he wiggled around in vain. "It's almost two in the morning!!" shouted Rukia as she stared down at her trapped husband. "What if you were out drinking, or getting urinated on by a hobo!?" "I can take care of myself!!" declared Ichigo as he wiggled more. Rukia was stressed out enough already, she didn't have to put up with this. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." She said as she angrily walked upstairs. As Rukia kept walking, Ichigo kept shouting profoundly. "Hey Rukia!! Let me out of here Damn it!! Rukia!! Rukia!!!!!

End of Chapter 1

Well, what do ya think? Pretty funny ending huh? ^_^. Expect more good things in the future. More coming soon, and old characters will return, and mysterious new ones will later be introduced. Till next time!


End file.
